The Instrument and Computer Core will support the research projects by providing a broad range of essential hardware and software support services in the form of customized NMR probe design, new instrumentation, maintenance and upgrades for existing spectrometers, and installation and integration of new computer hardware and software. This supportive role is enhanced by research on new methods of probe construction, both mechanical and electrical, and development of innovative electronic instrumentation for data acquisition.